The present invention relates to a disk brake suitably used to apply braking force to a vehicle, for example.
A general disk brake has a mounting member secured to a non-rotating part of a vehicle. The mounting member supports a caliper such that the caliper is movable in the axial direction of a disk. The caliper has pin-mounting portions projecting from two opposite sides of a caliper body. Each pin-mounting portion supports a sliding pin. The sliding pin is fitted in a guide hole provided in the mounting member.
During a braking operation, bending moment acts on the caliper. Consequently, the caliper is deformed. The deformation of the caliper causes a change in the angle of each sliding pin relative to the associated guide hole. Accordingly, the conventional disk brake structure suffers from the problem that smooth sliding motion of the sliding pins cannot be maintained.